Tan solo en un momento
by Victorique
Summary: Durante tanto tiempo una joven a estado esperando a alguien ¿volvera esa persona?


Ufff... después de estar deprimiendo al teclado (?) termine este One-shot, lo primero que escribo de Amuto, ya que mi religión es el Rimahiko, pero esta vez decidí cambiar la pareja (aunque como se darán cuenta no varié tanto xD). Disfruten la lectura n.n

* * *

Era un atardecer apagado y triste las nubes cubrían el anaranjado cielo que provocaba la ida del sol, todo estaba muy tranquilo, no había gente en las calles, todo estaba en completa calma. Y allí sentada en la esquina de una fuente de un solitario parque estaba una chica, cabellos rosados, ojos amarillos y un semblante muy pensativo; hace 6 años que estaba esperando a alguien, alguien importante para ella, no era una promesa o algo por el estilo, pero ella iba cada día hasta que oscurecía a ese solitario y olvidado parque. La chica soltó un suspiro de melancolía, uno mas de los que ha suspirado cada día de esos 6 años, siempre cuando el sol se ocultaba suspiraba amargamente por la persona a quien con tanto entusiasmo esperaba día con día, pero nunca llegaba...  
- Sera mejor que me marche... hoy tampoco va a venir... tal vez nunca vuelva... -se dijo a si misma la chica levantándose tristemente y sin mirar atrás siguió su camino de regreso, como todos los días.

Era un día normal, como cualquier otro, el sol brillaba mas que en otros días y alegraba los corazones de la gente que habían estado esperando un hermoso día soleado para salir a pasear, ya que toda la semana anterior comenzando con la noche de aquel día en que se vio a la chica de cabello rosado regresar a su hogar melancólica, pero ella aun iba día con día, con un paraguas en sus manos esperando.  
Ese día un chico de cabellos Azulados y hermoso y penetrantes ojos color zafiro se apareció por dicho parque solitario que ahora si estaba completamente solitario, se sentó en la orilla de la fuente y volteo a ver el cielo.  
- Parece que ahora no vino la chica... -se escucho la débil voz de un anciano que se notaba que era el encargado de la limpieza del parque abandonado. El chico volteo extrañado y pregunto al anciano:  
- ¿Qué chica?  
- Es la única persona que visita este tan antiguo parque, viene todos los días y se queda sentada allí donde usted esta, parece que esperando algo o alguien -explico perdidamente el anciano  
- ¿Esperando, nunca le ha preguntado qué espera?  
- No, no, no esas son cosas que un anciano decrepito como yo no debe de preguntar a señoritas, solo he hablado muy poco con ella, pero es una buena persona, si, una muy buena persona, me pregunto porque no vino hoy... -termino de hablar el anciano como si estuviera fantaseando en su mundo de recuerdos y siguió con su trabajo dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca  
- Así que una chica... -suspiro mientras miraba este tan viejo parque- no puede ser ella, es imposible... -susurro bajando su mirada, contradiciéndose de algo, se levanto y se quedo caminando al rededor

No muy lejos de esa localización se encontraba una serie de departamentos donde con unos medicamentos entraba una chica de largos cabellos rubios al igual que sus expresivos ojos. Entro a uno de los varios departamentos que había en el lugar.  
- Ya llegue con las medicinas -grito al entrar la chica con una bolsa blanca llena de los medicamentos que menciono  
- Gracias...  
- De nada y por cierto ¿qué haces levantada?, ¡Estas enferma vete a descansar no estar aquí de vaga! -dijo regañando a justamente la chica de cabellos rosados que iba todos los días al parque solitario  
- Lo siento... pero déjame quedarme por lo menos en la sala, ya me canse de estar en mi habitación -explico la chica  
- ¡No!, lo que tu quieres es escabullirte hasta el parque para esperarlo, ¿o me equivoco?  
- ¡Claro que no, créeme! -insistió aquella chica de cabellos rosados con mucha desesperación  
- De acuerdo... ¡ten tomate una! -acepto sus palabras y en un segundo acerco la bolsa llena de medicamentos para que tomara uno  
- Ajá, iré a tomármela -respondió con debilidad tomando la bolsa  
- Oye, por cierto ¿crees qué de verdad regrese? -pregunto de repente sorprendiendo a la pelirosa que estaba en la cocina llenando un vaso de agua  
- Si... lo va a hacer, yo confió en él... -contesto para después tomar la pastilla  
- Hum... que confianza la tuya amiga... -susurro mientras volteaba a un retrato con muchos chicos de unos 15 años de edad juntos pasándosela muy bien- todos se fueron y solo quedamos tú y yo... seguro que ya ni se acuerdan de nosotros -comento tristemente para al finar soltar una leve risa, en sus bellos ojos se notaba una chispa de tristeza que miraba fijamente a cierto chico de cabello purpura que salia en la foto al lado de la chica rubia.  
- ¡Claro que no! No se olvidaran tan facil de nosotras, seguro que tienen muchas cosas que hacer así como nosotras -le dijo a su amiga de forma positiva  
- Tal vez... -respondio mirando el suelo con tristeza y un toque de esperanza- ire a cambiarme, no tardo.  
La chica pelirosa al escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrarse dejo una nota en la mesa y salio sin hacer ruido alguno al cerrar la puerta principal del departamento. La nota decía:  
"_Lo siento, pero no pienso faltar hoy a lo de siempre, se que volverá y no se cuando, pero mi corazón me dije lo que debo de hacer y ahora me dice que vaya.  
#Cuando vuelva me puedes matar si quieres_"

Aquella joven corrió con todo lo que podía hasta su lugar de visita día con día, llego faltando le el aliento pero había llegado, por lo cual comenzó a caminar un poco mas tranquila hacía donde siempre tomaba lugar; mientras se trasladaba para esa zona vio que un chico caminaba a lo lejos a esa dirección, no lo veía bien, la fiebre que tenía estaba impidiendo que su mirada funcionara como de costumbre, cada vez los veía mas cerca pero no le podía ver la cara. La chica se desmayo ante la fiebre callendo al suelo, él chico asustado al ver como callo corrió hasta donde estaba y la levanto tratando de despertarla, pero no había reacción alguna y al notar su temperatura se la llevo hasta donde estaba un auto y que al parecer era su auto, conducía hasta donde estaba el hospital mas cercano.  
_"El rostro de esta chica me recuerda a alguien"_

La compañera de la pelirosa preocupada salio a buscarla pero al no encontrarla en el lugar de siempre se altero y regreso al departamento, pensando que podría haber regresado; cuando llego no había nadie y el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ella respondió, donde se le dio el anuncio de que su amiga estaba en el hospital. Con preocupación llego al hospital y pregunto por ella. "La esta revisando el doctor" "Un chico la trajo, esta por allá, por favor espere junto con él" Son las respuesta a las preguntas que hizo, con tranquilidad tomo asiento en la sala de esperas que estaba un poco vacía, miro al chico de cabellos azulados por mucho tiempo que él se dio cuenta.  
- ¿Qué me vez? -pregunto el un poco sacado de quiso  
- ¡Nada, solo te pareces a alguien que conozco! -respondió ella molesta y volteando su mirada a otra parte  
- ¿Quien trajo a la chica con fiebre? -pregunto un doctor que entraba a la sala de esperas  
- ¡Yo! -respondió el chico levantándose rápidamente y caminando donde estaba el doctor  
- ¡Yo soy amiga de ella! -exclamo la rubia desde su lugar levantándose y llamando la atención del doctor que la miro por algo de tiempo un poco entorpecido  
- ¡Ah, bueno, solo es una fiebre un poco grave, pero no ocasionara problemas si ella esta en cama! -comenzó a hablar segundos después de quitarle la mirada a la chica rubia, sobre el estado de la otra chica  
- ¡Ahh~ menos mal, todo es culpa de Amu por estar de loca saliendo de la casa con esa fiebre! -hablo para ella misma la joven rubia aliviada mientras se tiraba cansadamente al sofá en el que estaba sentada  
- ¿Amu? -preguntaron los dos hombres que estaban con ella  
- ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste Amu? ¿¡Verdad, no oí mal!?  
- Si ella es Amu... ¡no puede ser! -susurro el doctor para si mismo exceptuando lo ultimo que sin querer lo dijo en voz alta  
- Si dije Amu, mi amiga a quien trajiste aquí se llama Hinamori Amu ¿Por? -dijo la chica actuando confundida hacía el chico quien reconoció cuando lo vio, pero no entendía porque el doctor se sorprendió igual  
- ¿¡Ella es Amu!? -grito el chico siendo callado por el doctor  
- Sip, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ella es Amu, la Amu que estuvo por años esperándote y que casualmente hoy que salio en contra de mi "autoridad" te encontró -sonrió divertidamente la rubia mientras se levantaba  
- ¿Cómo... no importa, seguro también me conoces, si ella es Amu... -suspiro cansado- la encontré... -susurro entre dientes poniendo una mano en su frente con la vista perdida  
- ¡Como hay personas que no reconoce a la gente que conoció hace años! Por cierto... Doctor ¿cual es su nombre? parece que también conoce a Amu y... por como se me ha quedo mirando parece a mi también me conoce -pregunto la rubia un poco curiosa ante las vistas del doctor  
- ¿Yo? Ah... bueno mi nombre es Fujisaki Nagihiko. Si no me equivoco de ojos tu eres Rima-chan ¿verdad? -se presento, comentando lo siguiente con una sonrisa. Ella solo río.  
- Ya me decía yo que este día tenía algo raro, ahora lo es mas...  
- ¡Lamento interrumpir pero... ¿puedo ir a ver a Amu?! -pregunto precipitado el chico de nombre Ikuto, que volvía a tener la cabeza en su lugar  
- ¿Ah? Cla-claro... -respondió el doctor Fujisaki  
Ikuto entro al cuarto donde estaba Amu dejando al doctor y a la amiga de la enferma solos. La miro sin creer que la chica la cual levando del suelo desesperada mente era a la chica a la que buscaba desde hace tiempo.  
- Amu -susurro su nombre sentándose a su lado y mirándola calidamente queriendo que despertara  
- ¿hu? Tú eres él chico que me trajo aquí ¿verdad? -minutos después la chica abrió los ojos y al verlo pregunto aquello  
- Si, Amu  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
- Alguien me hizo volverlo a pronunciar  
- ¿Tú eres? -pregunto sorprendida la identidad del chico solo recibiendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia delante y atrás- ¡Ikuto!  
- Ese es mi nombre  
- ¿De verdad eres tú Ikuto?, no estoy alucinado por la fiebre ¿verdad? -le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que se levantaba de la cama para quedar sentada  
- No, esto es de verdad, Amu, yo estoy aquí a tú lado -Ikuto tomo la mejilla de Amu e inesperadamente para ella sus labios se juntaron con los de Ikuto en un beso, un beso que ambos habían esperado tener entre ellos durante mucho tiempo, parecía un sueño pero no lo era, era real, ese tan cálido beso era real.  
Amu solo necesito un momento de buena suerte y paciencia, lo que mas estuvo luchando por encontrar lo encontró cuando menos lo esperaba, en un atardecer caluroso.

* * *

Yeah! Y esta va para las que aman el Amuto xD  
A mi me gusta pero ¡Amo el Rimahiko! ajajaja lo siento, pero apoyo fielmente al Amuto :3  
Espero que les gustara y me dicen su opinión.  
Ahh, este es mi primer Amuto, espero que esta bien.


End file.
